familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lydia Neckervis (1735-1813)
Lydia Neckervis was baptised on 8th February 1735 in St. Just in Penwith, Cornwall, England. Her parents were Charles Neckervis and Cheston Neckervis (nee Thomas). Lydia's siblings were Jane, Charles, James and John. Lydia's surname was mistranscribed in the baptism record as 'Ankerwis'. Other spellings of the name 'Neckervis' include 'Neckerwis' and 'Neckerwise' and 'Neckavaries'. The variances appears to be based on the location where the record keeper was based, for example 'Neckerwiz' is used mostly in Madron while 'Neckervis' is used in St. Just in Penwith, and 'Ankerwis' is used in both. The Neckervis surname however does seem to have evolved from the area near St. Just in Penwith, and doesn't appear to have moved far from this area at all until the 19th century. It may have been a misinterpretation of someone trying to pronounce the name 'Nicholas', which is also well used in the same area. There is some confusion as to whether the 1735 baptism to father Charles Neckervis is in fact our Lydia. The baptism matches the burial record we have for her, which puts her year of birth in 1735. Yet further baptisms for Charles Neckervis (and a will attributed to him) have him with a second daughter called Lydia being born in 1744, indicating that his first daughter Lydia had died. The 1744 baptism year also more closely matches the age of our Lydia's husband (who was baptised in 1747). It was not impossible to have such an age gap between bride and groom during this period, but it was unusual. Did someone get the baptism dates of our Lydia mixed up, or was there another Lydia Neckervis born in 1735 yet to be found? There is a burial record on Cornwall Parish Clerks online for a burial of a Lydia Ankerves on 29 Dec 1736 St. Just In Penwith, Daughter of Charles Ankerves which I suspect is the first "Lydia Neckerwis". And this then would make the second Baptism record the more logical. Hopefully this will solve this dilemma for you. I have been unable to find the baptism of another Lydia Neckervis in 1735, but there are several for the 1740s. The first is the second Lydia born to Charles Neckervis as already mentioned, and the other is a Lydia born to his brother Christopher. All the baptisms located have these 'Lydias' as the granddaughter of Charles Neckervis and Jane Edwards. Further research will be required to determine exactly where Lydia sits in this family picture. It could simply be an error with her age on the burial record. Death of Parents Lydia's father, Charles, died in 1753 and left a will that catered for his wife and children. In it, he specified that his daughter Lydia was to be maintained until the age of 17. If Lydia was born in 1735, she would have been 18 at the time. If born in 1744, she would have been 9 years old. Lydia's mother, Cheston, died in 1756. She was buried with her husband in Morvah. Marriage Lydia married John Pollard, the son of Christopher and Mary Pollard (nee Ellis). The couple married in St. Just in Penwith on 1st November 1770, and witnesses to the marriage were a James Hoskin and William Rodda. Banns had been recorded for the couple on 18th October. If Lydia was born in 1735, then she was 11 years John's senior (she aged 34 and he aged 23). This was not unheard of at the time, but it was unusual. The baptism date of 1744 for the second Lydia of this family more suits the age for this marriage, where she would have been only 3 years older than John. It should be noted that Lydia was able to write as she signed the marriage record in Sancreed. The marriage record recorded John's occupation as tinner. The couple settled in Sancreed, and had three known children there. Death of Husband Lydia's husband John died and was buried on 15th July 1775 in Madron. He died before his last child, Jennifer was born. Lydia would outlive him by 38 years. Death What happened to Lydia during those 38 years is unknown. She died and was buried in Madron on 16th October 1813. Her residence at death was recorded as Ninnis and her age recorded as 78 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John & Lydia Pollard' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"Descendents of Jehu Pollard, as related to Peter Underdown," collated by Peter Underdown, South Australia, 1/1/1992 *GEDCOM of Barbara and Gary Cady, Montana, USA *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3260457), baptism of Lydia Ankerwis, 1734 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1484444), baptism of Lydia Ankerwis, 1734 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-45F : accessed 13 Aug 2013), Lydia Ankerwis, 08 Feb 1735 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2966070), baptism of Lydia Ankerwis, 1744 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JW73-14V : accessed 13 Aug 2013), Lydia Ankerwis, 01 Apr 1744 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2278520), burial of Charles Ankerwis, 1753 *Misc Cornish Will Abstracts, (http://webs.lanset.com/azazella/willscor2_pen.html), will of Charles Nekervis, 1753 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2278533), burial of Cheston Ankewis, 1756 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=176284), marriage of John Pollard and Lydia Neckerwis, 1770 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=575135), marriage of John Pollard and Lydia Nekerwis, 1770 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680557), baptism of Christopher Pollard, 1771 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680598), baptism of John Pollard, 1773 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMH1-F5J : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Pollard, 25 Apr 1773 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1197789), burial of John Pollard, 1775 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680646), baptism of Jenifer Pollard, 1775 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2383680), burial of Lydia Pollard, 1813 *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQYB-SJ1 : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Pollard, 1841 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357630), burial of Christopher Pollard, 1841 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1423387), burial of John Pollard, 1844 *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SYWY-NLY : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for Lydia /Ankerwis/ *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SYWY-NGY : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for Lydia /Ankerwis/ *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SPHC-27Y : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for John /Pollard/ *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/39WH-RC5 : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for John /Pollard/ *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/3SSP-BYP : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for John /Pollard/ Category:Born in St Just in Penwith Category:Married in 1770 Category:Married in Sancreed Category:Died in Madron